Beth Allen
Personal Life Elizabeth Grace Nell "Beth" Allen (born May 28 1984, Auckland, New Zealand) has been acting since an early age and has appeared in several small productions and commercials since 1993. Her first major role was in Cloud 9's The Legend of William Tell in 1998, where she played "Princess Vara". Beth has two older siblings, a brother Oscar and a sister Dinah. She is also an aunt. In 2011, Beth married fellow actor, Charlie McDermott. Career It is perhaps for her role as Amber in The Tribe that Beth is best known for. Winning the part in 1998, she played Amber for the first series, before deciding to leave the show to concentrate on her school work. Her character was killed off in an explosion to explain her absence. However, two years later Beth returned to the show; the explanation given on screen was that Amber had been injured in the explosion, but Ebony had deceived her friends about her death. She then stayed with the show through most of its remaining run of its third, fourth and fifth series. Other work by Beth includes a lead role in the episode 'The Green Dress' of the TV programme William Shatner's A Twist in the Tale in 1999 and guest parts in Xena: Warrior Princess and Revelations - The Initial Journey. In 2004, she played the role of "Ellie" on Treasure Island Kids' Trilogy. Since then, she has had guest roles on Power Rangers: S.P.D.,Outrageous Fortune and Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. In 2008 Beth joined Shortland Street as Dr.Brooke Freeman and is now enjoying new challenges. Filmography Theatre * Little Blonde Hen (2009 June) a dark comedy, directed by Thomas Sainsbury, at The Rising Sun/420 Bar in Auckland New Zealand....Beth as Megan * The eight: reindeer monologues (2008 December) at The Basement Theatre * The Feminine (2007 December) at Cross Street Studios .... Jenny and a security guard * Equus (2007) at Glen Eden Playhouse * Billy Liar (2005) at Lopdell House Film * Murder in Greenwich (2002) (TV) .... Julia Skakel * The Ugly (1997) .... Julie, aged 13 * Busty Babes 2 (2000) .... Herself TV Work * Shortland Street (2008 - ).... Brooke Freeman * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive ** - Home and Away (2007) .... Vella ** - Red Ranger Unplugged (2007) .... Vella ** - Nothing to Lose (2007) .... Vella ** - Crown and Punishment (2007) .... Vella * Power Rangers: S.P.D. ** - Endings: Part 2 (2005) .... Ally Samuels ** - Endings: Part 1 (2005) .... Ally Samuels ** - Resurrection (2005) .... Ally Samuels * Treasure Island Kids: The Mystery of Treasure Island (2004) .... Ellie Dawson * Treasure Island Kids: The Battle of Treasure Island (2004) .... Ellie Dawson * Treasure Island Kids: The Monster of Treasure Island (2004) .... Ellie Dawson * Revelations - The Initial Journey ** - A Dream of Flying (2002) .... Anna * The Tribe .... Amber/Eagle (1999, 2001-2003) * A Twist in the Tale ** - The Green Dress (1999) .... Rose Martinelli * Xena: Warrior Princess ** - Daughter of Pomira (1999) .... Pilee/Vanessa * The Legend of William Tell (1998) .... Princess Vara * Riding High ** - Episode #1.33 (1995) .... Eva ** - Episode #1.38 (1995) .... Eva External links *[http://bethallen.webs.com Beautiful Dreamer] - bethallen.webs.com *[http://www.bethallen.net Unofficial Beth Allen Website] - www.bethallen.net *Beth Allen at TV.com Category:Cast Category:Female cast members